


She's so Immature

by Riceball02



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riceball02/pseuds/Riceball02
Summary: Jumin was not one to fall in love. He wasn't one to recognize "love" at all.Then, MC joins RFA and...He still couldn't careless about love.He could careless about her.She was stubborn, rude, and extremely immature.But, love comes in unexpected ways.Jumin was surely on one hell of a ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you see this on tumblr, don't worry...i put it there...
> 
> it says 1/1 chapters but...i'm probably gonna make a chapter 2.  
> i just need to figure out how to fix it.

As soon as he met her, Jumin knew that MC was gonna be trouble. Not only did she have no filter, but she was stubborn, rude, and extremely  **immature** .

 

_ Jumin: I want to take photos of Elizabeth the 3rd walking _

_ Jumin:  but the camera keeps shaking _

_ MC: don’t you have friends? _

_ Jumin: why would you ask that question? _

_ MC: well, it just seems like you’re an obsessive cat lady _

 

What?

 

_ 707: BOI _

_ 707: WHAT A SAVAGE _

_ MC: lol _

 

Jumin didn’t know how to respond. He’s never had a lady speak to him like this. If you could call her a lady...

 

_ Jumin: someone like you wouldn’t understand _

_ MC: what’s that suppose to mean? _

_ Jumin: animals just don’t enjoy your company _

_ 707: lololololol never seen Jumin so fiesty _

 

He didn’t know where that came from. His fingers moved on his own. You could say that he was getting pissed very easily, which didn’t happen often. 

 

_ MC: he must get it from his cat _

 

_ Jumin left the chat room _

 

And this was a start of a rivalry…

Texting continued like this. Seven though it was funny, Zen though she was the love of his life, and Jaehee only responded when he wasn’t in the chat.

 

_ Jumin: where did you learn your manners? _

_ MC: the same place where you learned how to take photos~ _

_ Zen: ohmygod _

_ Yoosung: you guys need to get along T_T _

_ Jumin: not until she learns how to show respect _

 

_ MC: i’ll show you respect when you become respectable _

 

Jumin wants to strangle her right now. If not for Elizabeth the 3rd’s company he’d be drinking...again. Jumin wasn’t one for emotions. They were unnecessary. Then MC popped up and he wished she’d go back into the hell-hole she came from.  

-

He was dreading the party. Mostly because he knew that she did well. Jumin didn’t want to admit defeat to someone as foolish as MC. How did she charm so many people with such an attitude? 

He arrived late. Jumin wasn’t in a hurry. In fact, he might have been slower than usually. He buttoned his shirt the wrong way by accident...about fifteen times.

“Where is MC?” Yoosung asked Jumin. His hairpin was out of place and his face was flustered. Was she not here?

“Why would I know?” Jumin responded, trying to look unaffected. Why isn’t she here? Maybe he was a little interested in seeing how she looked. But, that was just because Jumin wanted to see if MC was ugly on the outside too. Toasted! Isn’t that what the teenagers say these days?

“Oh, well...I just thought you’d know because you like her-”

“What?”

Now Yoosung was confused and slighted terrified. “Oh...I...um- just thought that you liked her since you-um- only react to what she says…”  _ That isn’t true _ , Jumin thought,  _ I react to a lot of things _ . Yoosung was starting to look even more nervous and anxious. How could she have not come?

“She’s so  **Immature** ,” Jumin said while glancing around the room, “someone like her would only drive men away”. MC wasn’t cute, or innocent. Not even close. Someone like her would never grow up.

“Well, I’m just gonna go now” Yoosung mumbled before pushing through the crowd. Jumin heard many “excuse me” and “sorry” before Yoosung left his sight. Jumin started heading for the door, hoping to find Zen smoking. Maybe he was with MC. They’d be a good pair...They both only care for themselves.

“You’re a low-life scum to think like that!” Jumin heard a shout. It was a female. Definitely. Their voice sounded confident but also in pain. He continued to walk that way, hoping that he could stop whatever was happening outside. “He so much more than you could’ve ever imagined!” it must be girls fighting over a guy. What a waste of time. 

As he walked through the doorway, what was seen was, disturbing. It was a girl with blood trickling down her cheek, on the sidewalk. Something about the look in her eyes put chills down Jumin’s spine. A bunch of men were surrounding the other side of her. How could someone look so fearless at a time like that? 

“Jumin is twice the man of all of you combined!”

His eyes widened. Did she just say his name?

He watched a knife slip out of one of the man’s pockets. To Jumin’s surprise, he jumped between the man and the girl, putting his arm in front of his face. He waited for pain, for blood, but nothing. Jumin opened his eyes once he realized that he had closed them. The girl was not behind him anymore. 

The girl was standing straight in front of him, with her hand grabbing the other man’s hand, holding the knife. The girl’s hand was trembling, she couldn’t hold it for much longer. Doesn’t she know when to give up? How...stubborn.

“SECURITY”

He heard a familiar voice. The men scrambled away, revealing Zen standing behind them. Before either of them could say anything, the girl fell backwards. Jumin wishes he could say that he gracefully caught her in his arms but, the girl pretty much just fell onto him.

Zen stared in horror, rushing over to the girl's side. “MC!” he screamed. 

MC?

And that’s how Jumin fell stupidly in love.


	2. chapter 2

“Everything seems to be fine,” the doctor said as Zen paced around the room and Jumin sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs, tapping his foot rapidly. Jumin was thinking about the good representation the doctor had for strong feminine roles in society, totally not about MC passed out in a bed.

   “Stop tapping the floor, would you!” Zen shouted continuing to walk back and forth in the cramped room. Hospitals have always made Jumin uncomfortable. The whitewashed rooms and cringy scent. The worst was that there’s always someone in grief and always someone in relief. It felt wrong to be sitting here even though she had no major injuries. 

“Seven will be here any minute right?” Jumin asked, trying to calm his nerves. Of all the people in the RFA it had to be Zen that he was stuck with. Jumin was grateful, for Zen had called for the non-existing security (they should really get that fixed) yet, he’d rather be with anyone else right now. Not in this moment of conflict in his mind. What was MC arguing about back then? And why did she protect him? This is the thing he can’t stand. She acted like a child, even though she knew the risk, MC still provoked them. Yet, there was a little part of his mind...it was very small...that was appreciative. Jumin was so very lucky to have friends like her. To have someone like her in general. MC wasn’t as bad as he thought. She was still stubborn, rude and immature but, Jumin didn’t mind as much anymore. 

“Yeah, he’ll be coming soon,” Zen said looking away from both Jumin and MC, “when will she be waking up?” he asked impatiently. 

“She’ll-” the doctor began before being rudely interrupted.

“Let her rest”

Zen was in too much shock to respond. On the other hand, the doctor seemed kind of pissed.

“DEFENDER OF JUSTICE HERE FOR THE RESCUE” sang an awfully familiar voice, as they burst through the door. Fiery red hair and a plastered smile were the first things he noticed. Of course, Seven would try to lighten the mood. He knows the tension is building up in the air before even coming in. Jumin really is lucky.

“It’s not a good time to be goofing around,” Zen said while glaring towards Seven’s exuberant aura.

“Whaaaaat” Seven replied, putting his arm around Zen’s shoulders “I’m not being goofy I’m coming to her rescue” 

“Rescue from what?”

“Whatever you two are doing to her”

“I’m gonna kill you”

As the two continued to bicker, Jumin glanced back at MC. She didn’t look graceful at all. Her arms were spread across the bed as if she was taking a nap. One of her legs were peaking out the covers. It would be nice if she at least slept like a real lady. Not that Jumin has ever seen a lady sleeping, of course.

“Lol, Jumin is such a pervert” Seven giggled “he’s so flustered just by looking at MC’s leg”. Did he just say an acronym out loud? Wait...What is Seven talking about?

“Oh my god!” Zen shouted “all men really are a beast!” he blocked MC from his view desperately. Jumin ignored all of their giggling and shouting, he was too focused on something else. Slowly placing his hand on his cheeks he felt it. Jumin’s cheeks her very warm. The realization just made him more flustered. Jumin...could not possibly think that...that thing is attractive. No, it must just be the hot room.

“Zen, no one cares about your beast theories”

The room went silent. Her voice when it’s not shouting sure sounds less...barbaric. In fact, he didn’t hate it at all.

“S-stop blushing like that!” Zen demanded, “You're disgusting!”. Seven began to laugh again while MC stared at Jumin in confusion. This just made him redder. Jumin doesn’t know why he’s having such a foreign reaction. MC isn’t the only oblivious one.

“How are you feeling?” Jumin required, ignoring the wheezing sounds that Seven was making.

“Don’t you mean, how are you feline?” she responded with a vicious smirk.

Not attractive at all…

“Oh my god he’s doing it again!” 

-

After a solid five minutes of all three of them comparing Jumin to a tomato, he’s had enough. “So when are we leaving?” he asked, standing up to brush off his button-up. 

“Yeah, let’s just ditch this place,” MC said while sitting up. That’s not what Jumin meant.

“Wait we can’t just leave,” said Zen.

“For once I agree” Jumin added. MC jumped off her bed, which made Jumin have to suppress his laughter. She couldn’t even reach the floor! Ha! It could be that the bed was just immensely high, but let him have his fun.

“I’m healthy, that’s the point of a hospital” MC continued “their job is done and I’ve gotta bounce”. She began to head towards the door.

“Women shouldn’t say ‘I’ve gotta bounce’” Zen was obviously more perverted than Jumin thought.

“I can say whatever the fuck I want” She replied as she swung the door open. Jumin followed behind her, shell-shocked.

“EDGyYYyyy” 

(You can probably guess who said that)

Jumin wasn’t very nervous. He had more authorities than any of the workers here. He was just pondering on why MC had no common sense. She could get in huge trouble yet, decides to waltz out of a hospital. What if they think she ran away? Or even worse...got kidnapped. It would cause so much trouble for her and her family. MC is irresponsible and reckless. What an idiot.

“You’re and idiot” Jumin muttered, not noticing she’d hear. He wasn’t even aware that he had said that until he did. MC’s foolishness must be rubbing off him.

“Yeah, for standing up for you”

“You really believe that?”

“I don’t know, do I?” MC said nonchalantly, avoiding her eyes.

“How would I know?” Jumin asked frustratedly. 

“How would I know?”

“Because you’re you!” Jumin’s outburst have been happening more frequently lately.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a few days since the incident, MC did not say a word concerning them ditching the hospital. It’s strange, why wouldn’t the hospital say anything? Why wouldn’t MC say anything? 

Zen wanted them to go to his show tonight, Jumin doesn't know how he got dragged into this but here he is, standing outside of a commoner’s theater. The cool breeze of a summer’s night was calming to him. The only noise to be heard was the traffic, otherwise, the streets were pretty empty. People must already be in the theater.

“Jumin?” said a soft voice. He turned around, surprised at who it was. Why did she suddenly sound so shy? “Oh good, it’s you” her voice came back to normal, casual and snarky. Jumin hadn’t noticed this before, but when she’s not bleeding or yelling, she looked really delicate. Maybe it was just the moonlight though. “Why are you staring at me?”

Jumin quickly jerked his head the other way, flustered once again. 

She was kind of cute. 

But only a little.

Not like a girl but like a hamster.

Yeah...Definitely.

“Jumin? Are you okay?” she asked concernedly. Jumin continued to look away, trying to hide his reddened face. 

“I’m fine” 

“Well then stop stand there and let’s go in,” MC said while obviously waiting for him to open the door, “I’m a feminist but, I would’ve though that some rich guy like you would have manners” MC smirk at him as Jumin rolled his eyes and opened to door. His other hand covered the lower half of his face. MC didn’t notice at all.

The theater was packed, mostly Zen’s fangirls but there were some people that genuinely respected the theatrical arts. For example, he could see Jaehee in one of the middle rows. She didn’t wanna sit with them because apparently they were distracting. 

“Where is everyone?” MC said he noticed that she had grabbed onto his sleeve slightly. Maybe she’s not good in crowds...Jumin could relate.

“Oh they’re already here” Jumin replied, trying to distract himself from her hand on his jacket. Jeez, she’s going to wrinkle his jacket. MC looked at him, tilting her head. She looked like she was going to say something. MC must have been trying to find the right words.

“Then why did you wait for me outside?” Wow MC, just couldn’t stop asking questions. What is this? And interrogation?

“It was just an excuse to get out of this loud and crowded room, don’t think I did it for you” Jumin responded. 

MC scoffed and glanced towards their red and golden hair friends “Wouldn’t dream of it”.

   Her hand didn’t leave his jacket. 

   This was extremely uncomfortable. A bunch of people crowded together in a hot and cramped room, waiting for the lights to dim. He gave MC the alley seat, he used her arm rest. 

   Her hand didn’t leave his jacket.

   “What? Didn’t want me to sit next to any other guys?” MC joked, looking at him. This was too close for comfort.

   “As if, I’d leave you outside if I could”

   “Shhhh!” said Seven as the curtains began to open and the lights dimmed. MC grinned at him one more time before turning her attention to the stage. 

   Jumin suddenly felt a rush of anxiety. He wouldn’t want to admit why, but wouldn’t you be nervous? 

-

When the show was over, Seven was already shouted out three times for spoiling it. He has no filter, reminds Jumin of someone. He looked over to see MC who still had their attention to the stage. “Theater is really cool, isn’t it?” she whispers, her eye softens and it makes Jumin’s heart melt.

“...Yeah”

And at that point, MC became loud again. “I thought Anderson was such an amazing character, obviously he’s not the main character but his backstory and the way he risks his opportunity at love for his best friend is amazing! Man, I wish I had a friendship like that. I feel like the ending was a little bit too predictable though, foreshadowing is good but this was too much” she continued to ramble on. Jumin wasn’t very used to hearing passion for something like this. “Overall the plot line was beautiful and I feel as if the message is something that isn’t projected enough in today’s society, what do you think?”

“Yeah-”

“Shoot, sorry I tend to get too excited, ugh I sound like such a loser”

“You don’t sound like a loser,”

“Thank you-” MC began,

“You are one”

MC stared at him, shocked for a moment. She didn’t really expect Jumin to act as childish as herself. It was kind of cute.

But only a little.

Not in an attractive way, in a stupid way.

He was stupidly cute.

“It’s entertaining to see how you get excited over things like this, don’t stop talking” Jumin mumbled. 

   “Okay”

-

“Good job Zen!” Cheered Yoosung. He waved his hand frantically at Zen, trying to get his attention. Jumin, MC and Seven walked side by side, Seven was trying to impress them with his limiting rubber band tricks. 

“Voila! It’s a star in a star,” Jumin though it was stupid.

“That’s not impressive”  MC began, with Jumin ready to back her up “I can do it in my sleep!”.

Wait what.

MC snatched the rubber band from Seven’s hand and made it within a second. Seven started to praise MC who willingly accepted the praise and played along to Seven’s games. 

“Le gasp! You are the true master of the double star!”

“Yes! Bathe in my glory”

_ These guys are fucking idiots. _

“MC! You came!”

In the corner of his eye, Jumin saw Zen running up to MC with his arms out. Before he can even react, Zen pulled her into his arms. He wanted to act on impulse but, that’s not who Jumin is. 

MC looks uncomfortable. Why isn’t she doing anything? She always sticks up for herself. 

The look in her eyes no longer say ‘uncomfortable’ it says ‘fear’. Zen didn’t even have to say another word for Jumin to grab onto MC’s wrist and pull her back towards him.

“Can’t you see that she doesn’t like it!” Jumin shouted, “you’re scaring her!”. Everyone looked shocked. People began to whisper and Jumin did the only thing he could do. He ran to the nearest exit, still holding onto MC. 

“Hey wait-” she said, but Jumin didn’t listen. This wasn’t like him at all. He's supposed to be quiet and reserved. 

The door burst open and now it was just them in the streets that were now lit up because of the dark sky. “Why did you do that! You might have just ruined Zen’s image” MC shouted. Jumin was at lost of words. He honestly didn’t know why he did it. He could control his jealousy but, that look in her eyes was something that he never wants to see again. Just like the first time he met her, it sends shivers down his spine.

“You gave me that look” Jumin muttered, looking away sheepishly.

“What look?” her voice was agitated but patient at the same time. Only someone like her could pull something like that.

“That look you gave me the first time you saw me” Jumin explained, “you looked afraid”. MC stares at him for a second before turning away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” MC walked back into the theater, with no intentions of holding the door for him. 

And that’s how MC fell stupidly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's ready for summer.   
> i can't say that my summer is gonna be fun because i have a summer job.  
> hopefully i will get to practice writing more.


	4. Chapter 4

The group of friends were at the time of dispersing that night. It was weird, considering that MC hadn’t hung out with friends for the longest time. MC liked to be alone, not lonely. Someone would drive themselves crazy if they were alone for too long. Asylums were pretty counterproductive. “MC, call me!” Zen said while waving goodbye. She was still ashamed of what happened prior to this event. MC wasn’t someone that people could read. And she couldn’t read other people. It explained why she always felt so isolated from others. How could Jumin tell how uncomfortable she was? She felt vulnerable, and she didn’t like it. MC waved back with a forced grin. That’s the best she can do.

   Yoosung and Seven were going to one of his baby’s while Zen was going to an after-show party (it’s just a bunch of celebrities sitting at a restaurant getting drunk). It was just Jaehee, Jumin and I. “Call me later and we can discuss the show together,” said Jaehee before walking away. That’s one thing to look forward too. MC liked to talk about shows and books. It poured out her mouth like a waterfall. 

   “Be safe.” said MC, glancing up at Jumin to realize that he was looking her way, “why are you staring at me?” she asked indignantly, holding her glare. Jumin turned red before snapping back.

   “Why are you staring at me?”( not the most clever response).

   “I waiting for you to leave” MC looked at him as if she’d bit his neck off. Being the oblivious person, Jumin was unaffected. MC hadn’t had time to fully look at him. His hair was black, like a raven. Ravens are quite yet known to be intimidating. MC thought that was stupid. Jumin also had pale skin. It was very contradictory to his dark features, it made him look more mysterious. Jumin was very mysterious.

   “I’ll be taking you home it’s late,” he said idly. The lights flickered above our heads and the only sound perceivable was the wind. 

   “What a gentleman, what gesture are you going to do next? Give me your jacket?” MC said teasingly while playfully elbowing him.

   “Why would I do that? It’s cold” MC let out a snort before letting Jumin follow her home.

-

   Their walk was maladroitly silent. For someone with such a big mouth, she was awfully silent. Jumin had to carry the whole conversation. He did not like this feeling at all. “You’re making his very difficult for me, MC” Jumin muttered. They walked side-by-side, their hands grazed upon each other's once in awhile. There was no discomfort at all.

   “Well it’s your fault for coming,” she said, as she continued to look forward. Why did Jumin decide to walk her home anyways? She was definitely capable of herself. But, anytime Jumin thought about it, he remembered how she looked when Zen hugged her. “Did you think I was going to waste my breath to entertain you? This might sound absurd but, I’m not a talkative person unless I try” their hands touched again. Every single time, Jumin became flustered but, MC showed no emotion at all. That was usually Jumin’s thing.

   “Can’t I just worry about you?” he asked. MC stopped in front of a house and turned to him smiling.

   “The location is top secret so you can just leave me here” her eyes glistened so brightly as if they were the stars. It wasn’t a happy glisten though, Jumin didn’t know what it was. He just knew that MC didn’t look happy.

   A breeze came between them, only hitting Jumin, his bangs spiraled wildly for a second. Neither of them broke the gaze. “Why were you so afraid?”. MC continued to show a fake smile.

   “You’d think I’m stupid if I told you”

   “You’re not stupid at all” he’s never used such a vulgar and improper word.

   “At all?”

   “Yeah”

   It was not the moonlight anymore. MC was truly beautiful. “When I get hugged, I feel small and trapped...it's complicated,” she said. Jumin could tell how ashamed she was. Her persona was so confident, she must have tried so hard. “I don’t trust Zen enough.” Honestly, that made Jumin all giddy inside. Jumin was always second best to Zen. But, not anymore...or so he hoped. 

   “I’ve never heard of such a fear,” Jumin said. He really hadn’t. 

   “Well, aren’t I just a special snowflake” MC responded sarcastically. 

   “Yeah, you are”

   He smiled, and she smiled back. 

-

   “It’s really late, you’ve gotta get going” she states the obvious. MC was unbeknownst on what to do. This was weird. This was really weird. 

   “Wait”

   “Can’t get enough of me, huh?”

   “You make me feel like kid again”

   And then Jumin ran. He just ran down the street. MC was flabbergasted, watching him fade away.  _ What type of person says something like that and runs away? _ She thought absently while hiding her scarlet red cheeks. 

 

**And that is how two people fell stupidly in love...**

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?   
> I really enjoyed writing this story for you.
> 
> Also, here something about this MC that Jumin doesn't know. It'll be a secret between us.
> 
> MC didn't get in trouble for leaving the hospital because the staff was familiar with her leaving when she was done. this is because MC use to get sick a lot.  
> I didn't think it was necessary to the story but, if you wanted the explanation on why the hospital was so chill, this is why.
> 
> lol okay bye!


End file.
